Suicidal Son!
by Roselynn Hale
Summary: This is what happen when your kids become drug addicts shounen ai


Suicidal son

This is a tale of a young man. He was always so full of life. "But, EL, I don't think this a good idea." Nuka whined, standing on the skate board. Lawliet kissed his cheek and held his hand, kinda towing him along side him so he could get use to being on the skate board. "I know you can do this, baby." Lawliet gave him his infamous smile and Nuka melted under his gaze but nodded. "Want to try it alone?" Lawliet asked him softly. Nuka tightened his grip on Lawliet's hand, shaking his head a bit madly. Lawliet just chuckled at that and kissed his cheek again. "You're going to have to do it one day." Lawliet told Nuka. Nuka pouted but knew he had to let go which he did. Lawliet stopped to watch him skate by him self. Nuka used what Lawliet told him about how to ride the skate board so Nuka used his foot to push off. About 20 minutes later Nuka tried to do his first flip, which it back fired horribly and he ended up getting credit-carded. Nuka screamed out in pain before getting mad at the board and its stupidness. "I'm never doing that again! So don't even ask!" nuka shouted at the laughing Lawliet while holding his butt "EL, what are we doing tonight?" Nuka asked cutely, leaning into my side. He gave me one of his most mesmerizing looks with his crystal blue eyes that lets his heart shine right through. It was like I was looking right into his heart and soul. "Camp out?" I asked him. He let a grin come over his face like I just made him the happiest guy alive. Later that night, we camped out in the local park. We played hide-and-seek and found a stray dog that we couldn't keep. "Its getting cold." Nuka whispered and hugged his blanket around him "Come here, baby." I smirked a little, opening my blanket for him to crawl into my lap so we can share the warmth. We went to a party and got drunk for first time. We made out for most of the party until we went to get another beer and someone slipped us something. This was after my father died and my mother was working hard to bring him back to us. When the date rape drug started to kick in, I didn't feel it. Nuka, on the other hand, kind of slipped back into his little shell and stayed right by me. I didn't know he had his razor on him. So everyone got this crazy idea, "Let's leave Nuka here. He will just slow us down." So I sat him down on the couch and looked him in the eyes. "I love you. I will be right back." I told him. He nodded to me and whispered, "I love you, too, but please don't leave." His eyes were begging me but I didn't listen. I loved him, but I guess not enough to stay with him that night. What could I say, I was 16 and I wanted to party to forget the pain of losing my father. I shouldn't have left him. He was tripping and I wasn't there for him. Sighing, I kissed him before walking away and going out with my buddies. I tried heroin that night and ended up getting addicted to it. I finally decided to home and crash for the night. I completely forgot about Nuka. I found him the next morning after a fight with my older brother. I found him in the hallway of the hotel they had rented for that night. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. I scooped him up and ran him to the hospital. There, they told me if I would have waited any longer he would've died. "EL, why do you do this stuff?" Nuka asked me. "It makes me feel good." I told him, offering him the needle. "No I don't want to." Nuka mumbled. I frowned "Nuka, I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and you know this. Please do this with me. I love you; I don't want to lose you." I told him. Nuka finally caved and sat down by me so I could inject him, which I did and we became heroin addicts together. A year later, when we were trying to get clean, I relapsed hard and I ended up in hospital. Nuka never left my side while I was in the hospital. When I was let out of the hospital we started back up on the heroin. I didn't want it to happen like this, but we couldn't take it anymore, I guess. Or the drugs were making us not think straight, but long story short, we lost our virginities together. Then, we entered into a open relationship until the guys he was messing with started to not leave the house. I pulled Nuka into the bedroom and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to share you anymore." He clung on to me. I held him tight. "I'm glad you said that. I can't stand being with those guys." he pretty much cried into my neck. I held him like I was losing him, which I would never stand for. "EL, I need it bad." Nuka whined to me as we sat on the couch, about to get high again. "I know, baby. This junk just won't melt fast enough." I told him, leaning over for a kiss when the spoon heated up to quickly and I kinda threw it to the table, not wanting it to melt my finger tips to it. Nuka blushed. "Sorry." he whispered. I smirked. "What can I say you, make me hot." I smiled as I said that. Well, I didn't try to kiss him again until after we were high. We laid on the couch for a good amount of that night. "EL?" Nuka whispered to me. I looked down at the blonde who was in my arms on my chest. "Hmm, baby?" I asked. He didn't look right. He looked really sad; almost hollow at that moment. I leaned down, turning to kiss him and he kissed me back. But it wasn't the same now that I think about it. "Are you alright?" I had to ask him because he had left the room for almost an hour or about an hour before that. Nuka smirked his slick smirk. He had me right where he wanted me, and I was nervous because he never uses it. Next thing I knew, he was kissing me. Well, I bet you know how it ended but it was different in a way. It was love and it was beautiful; like we were dancing, the thing he loved most. Now that I actually take the time to think about that night, I remember white gauze around his thighs. I hadn't seen it in such a long time, I almost didn't notice it. When we were cuddling in bed, he looked me in the eyes with his sleepy blue orbs. "I love you so much, you know that, right?" He whispered, kissing me quickly. "Of course I know that, and I love you more then my own life." I told him and kissed him lovingly. He cuddled into my chest because we had to go to work the next day. I was out in minutes. Nuka laid there, waiting for Lawliet to fall asleep. When he did, Nuka kissed his nose and got out of bed, heading to the kitchen to get a bigger knife. He snatched a butcher knife and headed into the bathroom after grabbing a pen and paper. He looked at him self in the mirror, having all of his hidden piercings in. He sighed and wrote on the paper. -I Love You, Lawliet Black-Uchiha. Forever & Always. Your Truest Love, Nuka Hale-Uzumaki- Nuka got in the tub, cutting his wrists and his thighs again, but much deeper in the flesh of his thighs this time. He was aiming for the artery in his thigh, wanting it to be fast, but slow at the same time. That morning I awoke to an empty bed. I pouted, missing him even though he was most likely in the bathroom. Then I had an idea to surprise him, so I went to the bathroom and didn't believe my eyes. When I saw him in the tub covered in his own blood, I ran to him, shaking his arm. "Nuka! Nuka!" I shouted to him but got nothing...Nothing. I checked for a heart beat...I just about died right there...when I couldn't find one... I ran to the phone and called 911. Next I called my mom, needing him so much right then. I sat with Nuka until the house was a crazy place. People were everywhere. I didn't want to leave his side...I remember how my brother told me how if your not there when they're dying...it eats at you for the rest of your life...He wasn't lying...As I stand here by his picture...reading this to you...I can't help but thank him...for giving me the strength...to get clean. Now...I live each day as if I was living for the both of us...I will always miss him. Lawliet stands in front of the crowd of people that knew Nuka and his family, reading from a paper he wrote. He doesn't make it through the paper without a few stops, getting choked up because he has to remind him self that he is doing this for his love. His love needs him to live for the both of them. The funeral ends on that note from Lawliet, who walks over to the casket and places a picture copy of himself, Nuka, and their 4 month old kitten that has stopped eating because she misses her Nuka. Lawliet has to force himself to get out of bed each morning, missing his love horribly. But it's been 4 years and he has been clean the whole time. The kitten is 4 now and named Lunar because Nuka use to love the moon. They would watch the moon all night some times. Til this day lawliet visits nuka at least once a day unless its a bad day.

Watch "Pretty Little Rave Girl" on YouTube

Disclaimer: Do not own youtube video, username is in link if you click.

Thank you for reading, please review and comment, it would be much gladly appreciated.


End file.
